


Bottom

by Mattmathicc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amputee Georgie Denbrough, And they lost it, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Band Fic, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Multi, No Smut, Nonbinary Mike Hanlon, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Richie Tozier, We die like the homophobic clown, but so is Richie, despite the name, dont @ me, his the token straight friend, richie can cook, they all share one braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattmathicc/pseuds/Mattmathicc
Summary: Richard Tozier, a boy in a band, a troublemaker and a big brain with a even bigger mouth, the furthest thing from a role model.Edward Kaspbrak, the kid who has never missed a day in church, staright A's, a good son, the perfect boy.-The summary is kinda shit, and the story is probably, definetely, not as serious-Title from Bottom - McCafferty
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Annoying little angel/devil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly like to have only short chapters, since I'm writing it mostly so that I don't oose the habit of writing often, but I hope you guys like it anyway.
> 
> -Updates on fridays.-

Richie rested his head against the tree, closing his eyes to try and avoid the sun from hitting them, making his migraine worst, today was definitely not Richie’s day, it was barely 8 a.m. and he just wanted to go back to bed, as if a hangover wasn’t bad enough, Henry Bowers, the asshole, had decided that yesterday was a good day to mess with Richie, he had left with a black eye and bruised lip, though, Richie could proudly say that Bowers wasn’t much better, long had it been since Richie cowered away from the Bowers, he had realized long ago that the guy was nothing but a huge pain in the ass.

Bev, who had spent the night with her boyfriend, had insisted that he stayed at home for the day, but Richie had never been good at listening.

But now, he absolutely regrets leaving the house at all, had his stupid brain just fucking listened to Bev, his fucking best friend, an older sister almost, he wouldn’t be almost to pass out in a public space, looking like some random ass junkie about to die.

“You can’t sleep here.” A voice perched up, a Richie slowly opened his eyes, meeting the sign of a guy, probably around his age, but definitely shorter, brown hair almost gold against the sun, fuck, Richie was way to dozed off and much more sober then he remembered to be poetic about a random guy in the park, but he did look like an angel. “Hey!”

‘An annoying angel’ his brain supplied.

“What you want short angel.” Richie said opening his eyes fully, so he could get a better look at the man in front of him.

“Wh-What?” The guy spat, clearly upset, maybe a little sensible about his height, or the angel thing, maybe he was more of a little devil kind of person, Richie was not to judge.

“I asked what you want dude.” Richie supplied, stretching his aching muscles.

“You can’t just sleep here.” The annoying little angel/devil said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, I’m not sleeping.” Richie said, leaning back against the tree.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” The boy said, arms still crossed.

“Shouldn’t you.” Richie answered, annoyance starting to creep in, he really just wanted this guy to shut up.

“I’m on my way to class.” He murmured.

“Good, have a nice class.” Richie brushed him off, the guy huffed before walking away, finally leave Richie alone.

-

Richie smiled once he saw Bev approach, with Bill by her side, he lazily walked to them and hugged Bev, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I told you to stay at home.” Bev patted his back.

“Oh, shut up, you just like being right.” He mumbled, receiving a push from Bev as answer.

“Are you better now at least?” Bev said pulling back into a hug.

“I no longer feel like death, so, yeah.” Richie shrugged.

“Where were you anyway?” Bill asked, handing Richie his water bottle, Richie took it gratefully.

“I fell a sleep under a tree.” Richie said, Bill looked scandalized and Bev only laughed. “That is till some guy decided that I somehow was in his way and woke me.”

“You got into another fight?” Bill asked seriously.

“No, the guy was just beginning annoying.” Richie groaned.

“Let’s just go home, shall we?” Bev says wrapping one arm around both boy’s shoulders. “I’m starving.”

“You’re staying for diner?” Richie looked over Bev at Bill.

Bill nodded. “Yeah, we think we should start working on our project.”

“What project.” Richie perked up.

“Oh, yeah” Bev turned to him. “We had a meeting with the school council today, they want students from different courses to work together in a project for some kind of summer festival.”

“Is it grade related. “Richie said uninterested.

“Nope, but we can get extra credit.” Bev shrugged. “And it sounds kinda cool as well.”

“We already made a group, and obviously you’re in it.” Bill said giving him a pointed look. “Which means you gonna help.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie waved him off. “So, how many mouths am I feeding tonight?”

“Us, plus Stan, Ben and Bill’s friend.” Bev said, counting them in one hand. “So, six, fill that pasta pot to the brim.”

“Is Mike not coming?” Richie raised an eyebrow.

“No, at least not for dinner, they’re working late today.” Bill said, sounding a little upset.

“I’ll leave some pasta for him just in case.” Richie nodded to himself.


	2. Pasta and coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> october is almost over, and once I'm done with inktober I'll start writing longer chapters, maybe

Once they got home, Richie had half a mind to a least change clothes before heading to the kitchen, to get started with dinner he was going to be feeding an army after all, although Bev and Bill had offered to help, but to be honest Richie would much rather have to hunt, dismember and cook the meat himself than have Bev and Bill together in the kitchen.

“You sure you don’t want help?” Bill said, pulling a chair to sit by the kitchen balcony.

“I appreciate the offer, but the only person that I will ever allow in my kitchen ever again, is Ben and Mike.” Richie stopped. “And maybe Stan, if his not a little shit.”

“Will you ever let it go?” Bev groaned, hopping on the balcony.

“Egg, a fucking egg, Beverly.” Richie turned around, pointing at the them with the knife he was using to cut the vegetables, for dramatics. “Not even Remy wanted, a raccoon, who eats literal trash, Bev, trash!”

“Oh, shut it.” Bev potted, and Bill laughed out loud, raising his hands in defeat.

“You two gonna sit right there and discuss about the project, away from the food.” Richie said, turning back to his cooking. “I don’t have any intention of dealing with a house fire.”

“Now you just being dramatic.” Bill complained, pulling his notebook out of his bag.

“Not far from reality though.” Richie mumbled, and both Bill and Bev answered it by giving him a nasty look and shoving their tongues.

-

_Ring~_

“Oh, it must be them.” Bill said, looking up from his computer. “I get it”

“You know the way.” Bev waves her hand dismissively. “You pretty much live here.”

“Coming.” Bill screams when the bell rings again, jumping out off the chair, and quickly making his way to the door. “Hey.”

Bill smiled big at the sign of the group, stepping back to give the space to come in.

“Come on in, people, food is almost ready.” Richie called from the kitchen.

“You don’t have to worry about food poisoning, me and Bill stayed out of the kitchen this time.” Bev said, leaving the balcony to complement their friends.

“Oh, and you must be Bill’s friend.” Bev smiled at the slightest smaller boy. “I’m Bev, you?”

“You can call Eddie.” He offered his hand, and Bev shook it with a smile.

“Cute name.” Richie said, walking out of the kitchen. “Is the owner just as cute?”

He stopped at the sign of the boy in front of him, angel dude.

“Oh.” They both said in unison.


	3. Coincidence seeing you here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for no updates, I was on test week and I DID left chapters ready to post to both my fics, but my dumb ass forgot to post them.

“Well, that’s awkward.” Richie huffed out a laugh. “Hey there, angel.”

“Tree dude.” Eddie said annoyed.

“I guessing you two already met?” Bill piped in, standing between the two.

“He’s the guy that woke me from my sweet slumber.” Richie pointed at Eddie with a forced smile.

“You were sleeping in the middle of campus.” Eddie crossed his arms. “I just wanted to help.”

“You sure didn’t sound very neighborly.” Richie said.

“You were clearly late to class, and besides you were rude.” Eddie said, face turning slightly red in anger.

“How about we sit down to eat?” Ben offered, pulling Richie to the couch. “We should start discussing our project, anyway.”

“I’m not eating anything this guy cooked.” Eddie mumbled to himself, sitting down next to Bill.

“Then starve.” Richie says, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, looking away.

Eddie ignores him, looking away from Richie as well, the whole ordeal was plainly childish in the other’s eyes, Bill looks thorn between the two, still not quite understanding the situation, the rest of their friends seemed to be enjoying the show though, Bev and Stan we’re staring at each other, barely hiding a grin.

“Well, how about we start working then?” Stan says, a barely holding himself not to laugh.

-

“Ok, so, we were thinking that we could play a t the festival.” Bev says, stuffing a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

“That’s a good idea.” Ben nods, handing Bev a napkin. “Mr. Carson did say that would be a place for presentations.”

“Yeah, but I think we would still need a way to raise money, and we definitely not going to be the only one’s playing.”

“Band?” Eddie says quietly, looking up from his notebook, where he been writing from the beginning of the discussion.

“Yeah, the milk box kids” Richie grins at Eddie’s confused face.

“In like, the missing kids’ thing from the 90’s or something?” Eddie raises an eyebrow.

“Exactly that, my good sir.” Richie smiles grows bigger the more confused Eddie seems to get.

“Why the f-”

_Ding~_

“Oh, it must be Mike.” Bill looks at the door excitedly, as Bev gets up to open it.

“Hey, gays, sorry I’m late.” Mike smiles big.

“It cool, man, we know you’re a busy person.” Bill smiles and Stan nods, while they were all busting their asses through college, Mike, being two years older than the rest, it’s already done with this level of hell, now working as a history teacher at a high school, and part time historian.

Bill and Stan both giggle as Mike kisses them in cheeks, their unshaven beard tickling against their boyfriends’ skin, before sitting on the floor between Stan legs.

“I hope you’re hungry, cause I had to fight to save your portion.” Richie

“Oh, could it be the famous Tozier pasta?” Mike smiles, looking at Richie.

“Hell yeah, straight out of my Nana’s cultist recipe book.” Richie smiles proudly, already on his way to the kitchen to get Mike a portion.

Eddie hands tighten around his stomach, and he refusing to look up.

“Hey.” Bill whispers, making that Eddie looks at him. “You sure you don’t want a eat something? you haven’t eaten for a while now, right?”

“I’m fine.” Eddie says, but he doesn’t meet his eyes.

“I promise is not poisoned.” Bill offers, and Eddie chuckles. “I can ask if you want.”

Eddie shakes his head, but Bill is already up and halfway into the kitchen.

Eddie shrinks on himself when Richie comes out of the kitchen a while later, a big smug smile on his face.


	4. The 100th impression is the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, double update and also art!!!

Richie is mindlessly humming to himself as he grabs a plate, and doesn’t pay attention when Bill walks in.

“Hey, can you put another portion.” Bill ask, Richie jumps, almost dropping the plate in his hand.

“Dude, give a guy a warning, geez.” Richie exhales, a hand in his chest as he looks at Bill with a deathly stare. “Also, not that I’m judging, but you had like three portions already, I gonna to ask you to slow down, man.”

“Is not for me Richie.” Bill rolls his eyes. “Is for Eddie, he hasn’t eaten in a while, pretty sure he hasn’t had anything since lunch.”

“Wasn’t he the one who said he wouldn’t eat anything that _I_ cooked?” Richie said, already reaching for another plate.

“Don’t be mean, Richie.” Bill sighed.

“He’s the one who started it.” Richie mumbles.

“As they say, kill them with kindness.” Bill smiled as Richie put a big potion in each plate. “In this case, with pasta.”

“Amen, Selena Gomez.” Richie raises one hand mockingly. “You guys ate half the pot already, but I guess I can make it into two portions.”

“Thank you.” Bill smiled, taking out another plate and handing to Richie.

“Is cool, man, as long as y’all do the dishes.” Richie said, turning around with two plates in hands. “Let’s go my good, sir, we have mouths to feed.”

Richie walked out of the small kitchen, followed closely by Bill, a huge grin on his face once his eyes fell on Eddie.

The boy immediately shrunk on himself once he met Richie’s eyes, and he felt bad, even though the guy was definitely an asshole, humiliating him in front of the others would be just too low, even for Richie.

He sighed, handing Mike’s plate to Bill, and going to sit next to Eddie on the couch.

“Here you go, your majesty.” Richie grumbled, giving Eddie his portion.

Eddie stared at him for a few seconds before picking up the plate.

“Thanks.” He said quietly, bring the fork with a small quantity of pasta in it to his mouth.

Richie could swear he saw Eddie’s eyes shining once he felt the taste of the pasta, and Richie could feel the pride growing in chest.

“’s good.” Eddie says, his eyes still glowing. “really good.”

“Pfft, I know.” Richie mumbles, looking away to hide his slightly blushing face.

Damn, ok, that was kinda sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter: @DumpghostMArte

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, feel free to inform me of typos


End file.
